Fable II Bugs
There are many technical issues (bugs) in Fable II. Many of them can corrupt save data and make the game unplayable. Some of these bugs will not allow you to progress further into the game, thus forcing you to start over. List of reported bugs The Abbot bug During the quest, The Journey Begins if you walk away from the Abbot you will not be able to speak to him again. If you attempt to speak to the Abbot again he will be unresponsive. This bug will not allow you to progress further into the game. The Brightwood Tower bug During the quest The Hero of Will at times when you view the Hero of Will getting kidnapped after you autosave your game may crash, forcing to start over from the beginning. If buying the tower is one of the last missions you do before beating the game it is sometimes possible to do the quest over again, thus earning the gold and gem a second time. (not yet patched) The Left Trigger Bug Sometimes in the game your left trigger won't be able to "lock on" or target villagers/NPCs. This does not effect combat, such as subtargeting, but it leaves you unable to interact for the most part or give gifts. This is due to fast traveling or saving during a scene where you are required to use the LT to view something. An easy fix for this bug is to simply engage in a new quest that requires the "LT" view(Sacrificing to the Shadows, for instance). The Left Trigger Bug (2) If you're in Westcliff and you purchase a master repeater crossbow from the local weapons stall and the take it out, the next time you left trigger on someone, you're stuck with that person and you can't draw any Ranged weapon! The Bloodstone bug During the quest T.O.B.Y your character will be able to move but not able to buy things, steal things, talk to people, etc. There is no way to fix this and if done before getting Reaver, you must restart your whole game. The Flying bug If you take damage while vaulting, you character may appear to "float" instead of walk. It has also been reported that your characters feet walking animation may not work. This problem can be resolved by saving your game then rebooting your Xbox 360. The Vanishing Spouse bug Your spouse may vanish and cannot be found anywhere in the game. Your spouse will reappear when he/she divorces you. {C}It has been reported that your spouse may disappear and never appear again. The Spire Docks bug When going down to the docks to begin The Spire quest the captain will not acknowledge your presence and "Hammer" follows you wherever you go. You can prevent this by not switching to a side quest when approaching the ship after the Crucible. The Freezing bug The game will constantly freeze, thus, making it unplayable. The Rent Bug After renting out a house you will not get income. To test this, ensure that someone has actually moved in. With a high price it will take a long time for a person to move in and a low price quickly. For a quick start-up set to -100% then vault it up to desired price as the habitant shall not leave. The Bed Bug After a certain point you will no longer be able to sleep or have sex in beds. The Running Bug After sleeping occasionally, you may encounter a bug in which your running speed is reduced and the animation looks odd. The No Sales Bug After a specific point, you may not be able to find any new sales for the rest of the game. Often this is reported after completing the Spire. The Chair as an Arm Bug Some NPC's in Bowerstone Market district and other areas may have the model of a chair attached to their arm. The Great Shard Bug After you beat the Great Shard in Bloodstone Assault, the NPC companions may not do anything and the game will completely stop story mode. It will be normal, but you will not be able to continue.﻿ Archaeologist Doesn't Accept Ancient Scroll Bug It is possible (despite the patch mentioned below) that you can dig up the ancient scroll for the "Oldest part of the City" part - and when you return to hand over the scroll (in Fairfax gardens) the "Hold A" accept wheel will not appear and the Belle character keeps saying "have you found it yet?" despite the fact you have it in your inventory.This may occur for any of the scroll or perhaps not at all - relatively rare bug. The constantly reappearing "Buy new furniture..." pop-up Bug After going into redecorating mode and then leaving the house, the "Buy new furniture..." pop-up in the top of the screen may stay on screen indefinitely. If any other pop-ups are triggered, they will replace it, but after they disappear, the furniture one will once again appear. Though not interfering with gameplay in any way, this can be extremely annoying. It can be fixed by going into redecorating mode at any house and leaving again. The Bodybuilder bug You can gain infinite XP by sleeping in a bed with the "Bodybuilder" bonus, then going to the Abilities screen in the pause menu and discarding the Physique points you have gained, this will pool experience so you can use it with any other skills you need or want. Repeat this for infinite XP. The 'Elevation' bug At Bower Bridge, beside the shops, there are steps going down. If you jump over the first wall and over the next, you will start to float and go out of the map. Warning: you can not get back down so save it before you go up! The Glowing Trail Bug Sometimes, if you set the Glowing Trail to the setting 'very high' or 'low' to 'off', it will at times, reset itself. The Pistol Bug Sometimes, when holding a pistol out and going from one location to the other, when you arrive with your pistol sheathed, it will appear on your hero's chest. To fix this, draw the pistol, then sheath it again. Bowerstone Bug This bug is encountered if you have 10 or so people follow you to a corner in Bowerstone Market. They will push you up to a railing and you will then be positioned on a hidden platform. If you walk further down you will fall into 'extra terrestrial' water . Whatever you do, DO NOT swim, this is how the glitch happens. You will start falling and will be unable to move, you will also see the sun and the moon at the same time; if you pause the game the standard "game paused" screen will be the only pause mode available because of your falling. You will be unable to save so do so before you go on to the hidden platform. (There is no patch for this yet) Similiar events will happen if you have the crowd follow you to the balcony on route to the Fairfax tower. Except this time when you walk off the edge you land on soild ground and are able walk through some the buildings, this time when you pause you can access the menu. Also there is a door which is too high up to enter beside the guard hut near the old town entrance/market exit with out the crowd pushing you in, it's just a big empty dark house so careful of the corners you may get a little stuck. It is also know for some of the crowd to be pushed in as well. You don't have to reload from this location at all. There may be more locations spread across Albion like these and it is more likley than not as there are 3 in such close proximity. The No Sleep Bug Sometimes when trying to have sex or sleep on a bed it won't work. In order to repair it, one must just leave the game for about a day and one can sleep and have sex again. "Rescuing Charlie" Bug When in the Gypsy Camp, and by the crying Grandmother, when accepting the quest, walk away in mid talk, and then walk back. If you accept the quest, she will still think you are leaving her and leaves her usual nasty remark. Some bugs that happen after that include: *Whenever in Bower lake area or around the Gypsy Camp, you will constantly get the LT trigger to show you the scene of where Charlie snuck off to. *No matter what area you are in, you cannot see the feelings of those around you with the LT button, but will still get a purple haze around the person you are trying to target. To remedy this, simply go back to the Gypsy Camp, probably trying after doing about two side quests, meet Granny back on the bridge. Listen to the sad tale and don't move! Once you have been given the note, check the info and then wait until shes finished. After which simply press the LT trigger on Granny to see if your personality checks and such work again. Dog getting stuck in the river under Bower Bridge Sometimes when you swim under Bowerbridge, your dog swims in a little circle somewhere in the river and you can't get him to follow you. Not until you leave Bowerstone does he reappear beside you. Invisible Dog Bug It is known for this to happen to players who return from the Cursed Skull quest, fast travel, and then for their dog to become invisible. The dog can be interacted with and can bark, also NPCs can interact with them, but their visible appearance is absent. The only way to determine where the dog is, is when it senses treasure or digspots. However, simply restarting the game can cause it to reappear again. Westcliff Loading Bug If you are doing the Assassination side-quests, and you give Barnum the 5000 to improve Westcliff, after the Spire if you get an assignment to kill a Thug in Westcliff it will no longer allow you to go to Westcliff. It will show the loading screen and then go to a black screen and lock up, forcing a reboot. If you have improved Westcliff, do not accept an assignment to kill a Thug in Westcliff. If you do, the assignment will not time out and will keep you from ever going back to Westcliff, thus preventing you from going back to either the Crucible or the Shooting Range. Disappearing D-Pad Bug If you buy Brightwood Tower, and you sleep in the regular bed (Not Garth's bed at the top of the tower) your D-Pad menu can completely disappear, preventing you from using this shortcut menu for anything. It appears that all functions can still be accessed from their individual menu slots (for example using the Spade from the item menu to dig things up) but the D-Pad menu appears to be gone for good for that save slot. This renders the Apologize expression unusable, as it appears only on the D-Pad menu. However, the D-Pad menu re-appears if you travel to the actual town of Bloodstone or Oakfield. Note that at the time of testing, the Archeologist quest pointed at Oakfield and and the Main quest was at Hero of Skill, although it was not the Primary quest at the time. So, there was no way to test if one of these was the deciding factor. Something in the code does make it re-appear at some point, however. Will Lines Bug somtimes when you have will lines on your character the game will lag slightly. The NPC Information Bug When locking onto villagers, the basic semi-transparent information box at the top of the screen will not disappear even after you disengage the lock. This glitch persists through map changes, fast-travel, tutorials, and quest information. It is resolved by quitting the game and reloading. Saving the game does not preserve this bug. The Ashfield House Bug There is a known glitch that once acquiring the key and attempting to get into the Ashfield House the door will not open and the Hero will simply knock on it. The solution to this is to go and travel through all of The Well and then come back to the door. The door should now open after trying again. Note: This glitch appears to happen if the player does not acquire the Dingly Egg and the Ashfield House Key before completing The Costume Party and then trying to open the Ashfield House. No Weapons Bug This is a glitch for when the player does a sequence of selections. The first thing the player must do is unsheath their sword/ranged weapon, press start and find the spade in the inventory (also works with trophies), select the spade, then immediately when you hear the weapon sheath press start again; select the lute then rapidly press X/Y. Your weapon will not be on your back and is sellable. Note: You may not be able to go to sleep. You are still able to equip weapons. Lionhead *A patch was released by Lionhead. However, some bugs (such as the missing spouse bug and the freezing bug) still remain. *A patch was released in January of 2009 that fixed most of the bugs listed above. (It is unknown whether the bed bug or the elevation bug still remain). The Glowing Trail Bug and Pistol Bug have not been fixed by this patch, nor have the Westcliff Loading Bug, the Disappearing D-Pad Bug, and the NPC Information Bug. Possible Bug Fixes #Clear your Xbox 360 cache. #Connect your Xbox 360 to the internet and download any updates for Fable II. #Install Fable II to your Xbox 360 hardrive (this resolves almost all bugs). Category:Bugs